Whitney Miller
Whitney Miller is one of the two main protagonists (Alongside her brother, Clay) of the 2009 Friday the 13th remake which she is portrayed by Amanda Righetti. She is the remake's version of Ginny Field from Friday the 13th Part 2, due to their abilities to trick Jason Voorhees by pretending to be his mother. Biography Whitney Miller was the younger sister of Clay Miller. When their mother fell ill, Whitney was the one who volunteered to look after her. This caused the siblings a great amount of stress and they had a falling out. Clay left town and Whitney and he did not speak to one another for months. In the Spring of 2008, Whitney and her boyfriend Mike went on a hiking trip to Camp Crystal Lake with their friends Wade, Richie and Amanda. Whitney was uncomfortable leaving her mother with a live-in nurse and she was very reluctant to even go on the trip. That evening, Wade told the group about a twenty-year-old urban legend involving a crazy woman named Pamela Voorhees who murdered a group of counselors at the campground. As legend had it, Pamela's disfigured son Jason witnessed his mother being beheaded by a surviving counselor and grew up into a murderous psychopath himself, stalking the forests of Camp Crystal Lake. The story bothered Whitney, so Mike and she left the campfire to go for a walk. Their trek brought them to the old Voorhees house, which had fallen into severe disrepair. As they explored the house, they found an old black and white photograph of a young woman. Mike mused how much the woman in the photo resembled Whitney. They soon discovered however that the mysterious Jason Voorhees was more than just an urban legend. He was real and alive and still living within the crumbling home. Jason attacked Mike and Whitney from beneath a cellar, ultimately stabbing Mike multiple times. Then, Whitney ran screaming from the house, but Jason caught up with her. Rather than kill her however, he instead dragged her back to his home and chained her in a dungeon within the tunnels that ran beneath his house and the rest of the campground. Whitney remained a prisoner of Jason Voorhees for six long weeks. She didn't understand why Jason allowed her to live, but often showed her a cameo containing the photograph that Mike had presented to her earlier. The photograph was of Jason's mother. In June of that year, Jason returned from one of his sojourns and dropped a bag of materials at the floor near Whitney's feet. Inside were stacks of missing persons fliers with Whitney's picture on them. Jason had collected them as he came across them to discourage people from snooping around looking for her. Whitney felt a slight twinge of hope for she knew that it meant that at least someone was actively looking for her. Also inside the satchel was a GPS that had belonged to Wade. Once she was alone, she broke the GPS open, removed a spring and used it to pick the lock on her manacles. After six terrifying weeks, Whitney was now free. Escaping the house, she ran away from the campground and made it to a nearby lake house. Unfortunately, Jason caught up with her and re-captured her before she had a chance to alert the people living inside the house. He brought her back to his dungeon and chained her up again. That same evening, her brother Clay, who had never given up the search for his sister, came to the Voorhees house along with a young woman named Jenna. They found Whitney and Clay broke her chains and the three of them tried to escape from the tunnels. Jason came after them and succeeded in killing Jenna, but Whitney and Clay managed to reach a hatch that took them above ground. Covering the hatch was a tour bus that had been overturned. Jason trailed after them and injured Clay by smashing his face through a bus window. Whitney kicked him and he fell back down the hole. The two ran off, but Jason doggedly kept after them. He trailed them to a nearby barn and attacked Clay. Whitney, who had managed to grab a hold of the cameo, shouted Jason's name and held the photograph of his mother before his eyes. Jason was transfixed for a moment which gave Clay enough time to stab him in the back with an open bear trap. Together, Clay and Whitney managed to rope a length of chain around Jason's neck. The other end of the chain was fed through a woodchopper which tightened the chain, ultimately breaking Jason's neck. Just to be certain though, Whitney took up Jason's own machete, shouted "Say hi to Mommy... in Hell!" and ran him through. Whitney and Clay then took Jason's body and dumped it in the lake. As the sun rose over the lake, they breathed a sigh of relief confident that the nightmare was finally over. Without warning, Jason burst up through the boards of the dock and attacked them. Whether Whitney survived this renewed assault or not remains unclear. Gallery Whitney_Miller_2.jpeg|Whitney's first appearance Whitney Miller 2.jpg Whitney Miller.jpg Whitney and Clay.jpg|Whitney and Clay reunited after beating Jason Whitney and Clay 2.jpg|Whitney and Clay survived Whitney being held.jpeg|Whitney being held by Jason Voorhees Whitney's Fate.jpeg|Whitney's Fate Whitney and her lover.jpeg|Whitney and her lover, Mike Jason and Whitney.jpeg|Jason almost kill Whitney until he stop because she remind him of his mother who was younger like her Whitney Miller 3.jpeg|Whitney comfort Jason that it's okay and knowing that Jason isn't hurting her, because she remind him of his late mother who was younger than her Whitney Miller 5.jpeg|Whitney is distracting Jason by pretending to be his late mother Trivia *Whitney and her brother Clay Miller are named after Jason Voorhees' creator, Victor Miller. *Whitney can be considered a version of Ginny Field due her habilities to seem like Jason's mother. *Her ultimate fate is an homage to three first original movie endings. Navigation Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Nurturer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Protectors Category:Controversial Category:Selfless Category:Teenagers Category:Nemesis Category:Damsels Category:Victims Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Bigger Good Category:Defectors Category:Determinators Category:Dreaded Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Dissociative Category:Honorable Category:Magic Category:Insecure Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Mysterious Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Rivals Category:Supporters Category:The Hero Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:Friday the 13th Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Provoker